Burning emotions
by FirePhoenixAce
Summary: On Hold! Sabo is a noble from high town and Ace is a hunter from the Gray terminal who meets by accident in Edge town. What happends when they keep on meeting and feelings that shouldn't be there starts to develop? [Sabo x Ace]
1. Chapter 1

_I got this idea from a different story I read called Azure and ash. It's a very good story and you should really check that one out._

I was walking down the road of edge town as I heard 2 people arguing in front of me, I knew I wasn't supposed to be here but it felt nice to escape high town for a while.

Curious as to what they were talking so heated about I ¨walked over to see a man my own age in a uniform made of green material " _Ah, so he's one of the hunters"_ I thought.

The young man was arguing with an older man about something I couldn't make out, but non the less I decided to intervene.

"Excuse me, is there a problem"? I asked with a raised eyebrow turning the men's attention towards me.

"Damn right there is a problem, this little runt is trying to trick me for money that's the problem"! the older man exclaimed, motioning towards the boy.

"We both know that isn't the truth, you OWE me money from the hunt, last week you said that you didn't have the money don't you DARE tell me again, I have a family to support you bastard"!

The younger man shouted with a dangerous look in his eyes and his words made anger flare inside of me.

"Is that true? That you refuse to pay him for the hunts? " I asked in a low voice which clearly gave away my anger even though I tried my best to hide it.

The hunters worked hard for their money, being a hunter was a very dangerous job and they also helped to keep citizens fed, all the way up to the royal palace.

The man now started to look uncomfortable under my hard gaze and that was all the answer I needed.

"In that case I suggest that you AT ONCE pay this man not only for this hunt, but the last one as well." I said with narrowed eyes, the man only nodded and gave the young man the right amount of money.

"Good, and I really hope that I never get to hear about something like this again". I said to the man who nodded before disappearing into the building behind him.

"Thank you" I heard the young man say and I turned to see him bowing his head to me, showing his gratitude.

"Ah, no don't bow" I shouted making people look our way, shocked to hear those words from a noble.

The young man looked at me like I was crazy and I fidghited under his confused stare, making me laugh and smile sheepily.

"I don't like when people act like they are below me, I makes me feel uncomfortable" I explained with a big grin.

"u-huh.." the young man said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, well I'm Sabo" I said reaching out my hand.

"I'm Ace" the young man answered taking my hand, shaking it.

"You look young to be a hunter you know" I said, looking his features over. He looked to be about 16, maybe 17 bot not older than that, and the usual age for hunters was 18 or above.

"I 'm about to turn 17 and started with the hunt 3 weeks ago" he answered.

"What about you? What are a noble doing outside of High town"? Ace asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I just felt like a walk, being in high town can be pretty suffocating unless you share the same standards as the rest of the people". I said with a small smile.

"Something in your way of saying that makes me believe that you don't". Ace said.

"Well, that's probably because I don't I guess" I laughed, earning a laugh from Ace as well.

We walked in silence for a while after that, I hadn't even noticed we had started to walk before we both fell quiet.

"So.. you said you have a family"? I asked after a few minutes making him smile.

"Yeah, my little brother. He just turned 12 a few months ago, he hates when I have to leave for the hunt but he knows I have no choice, so he tries to hide it." Ace told me and the sadness in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"You don't have any parents"?

"No, we've been on our own for as long as I can remember" Ace said with a dark laugh.

We walked in silence after this until reaching the Great gate and it was time to say goodbye. Ace would pass through and I would stay here.

"It was nice to meet you Ace, I hope we meet again soon." I said with a smile which he returned.

"It was nice to meet you too Sabo" and then he was gone.

As I walked back I couldn't suppress the smile I got from talking to Ace, there was something special about him and I indeed wanted to meet with him again, as soon as possible.

 **Time skip 2 months still Sabo's POV**

I walked around in High town looking for a fitting present for my mother.

It was December and Christmas was closing in fast. It had started to snow yesterday night leaving the town in a cover of white, which in my opinion was very beautiful.

I saw something move to my right and turned my head to see a young boy in ragged down winter clothes with black hair walking through an alley.

I stood still for a couple of seconds, blinking a few times to make sure my eyes wasn't fooling me.

This boy was clearly not from high town, and if someone else saw him the police might take him.

I walked towards the boy quickly and quiet so he wouldn't notice me and as soon as I was close enough I took his arm and dragged him behind a few barrels in the alley making him yelp in surprise.

"Hello" I said with a friendly smile to show him that I wasn't dangerous as he stared at me with big scared eyes.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around here, someone might catch you" I said looking a bit more serious, making the boy tilt his head and look confused.

"But you just did catch me" he said making me chuckle.

"My point exactly, but I would never hurt you, others here might". I said with a smile making him make an 'oooohhh' face as he understood.

"What were you doing here anyway"? I asked, curious as to why this boy had snuck in here to begin with.

The question made the small boy 's face lit up with happiness as he explained.

"Well, my big brother is turning 17 soon and I wanted to put his name on his uniform as a present but it was hard doing it myself so I wanted someone to help me" he said showing the hunt uniform he had been hiding.

"well, most people here would probably not be the best to ask" I started making the boy look down in disappointment.

"but I would gladly help you if you want to" I said making the boy look up at me with hope in his eyes.

"Really? You would help me"?

"Sure, I can't let your trip here be for nothing right"? I laughed making him give the biggest smile I had ever seen.

I snuck the boy into my house and asked the house keepers for some fabric, tread and a needle.

"So, what's the big brother's name"? I asked as the boy made the letters.

"It's Ace" the boy exclaimed proudly, making me look at him in surprise.

Sure, Ace had told him about the smaller brother and that he was soon to be 17, but he had also said that his brother was 12, this boy didn't look older than maybe 9-10 years old.

"I see.. well he must be really happy having a brother like you" I said, earning another smile from the boy.

As the letters were done, I helped the boy sew them on the uniforms left arm.

The boy had spelled it wrong at first making an S instead of a C, but instead of taking the S of we just decided to cross it out and put the C under it.

All in all, the outcome was pretty good.

We sat in my room for a while and talked about small things, the boy, who I got to know was named Luffy, told me a few stories about Ace that made me laugh.

Soon I realized that it as starting to get dark outside and as I told Luffy I could see him panic instantly.

"AAH I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME HOURS AGO, ACE IS GOING TO BE MAD AT ME" He shouted making me give out a sound of panic as I jumped across the table putting my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

If my parents found out about him they would go crazy.

"SSSHHHH calm down, I'll help you get home, alright"? I whispered earning a nod.

-.-

We had just passed the great gate, the trip through High and edge town had gone surprisingly easy and fast and now we only had to walk through the big trash heap known as the grey terminal.

Beside me Luffy skipped happily knowing he would soon be home, completely forgotten was the fact that his brother hadn't even known the fact that he had snuck out in the first place.

"so".. I started, but was interrupted by a voice calling out to Luffy, who froze in his place as he heard the frenetic voice of his brother.

"LUFFY" Ace screamed as he spotted his brother and ran over to them and picked him up, lecturing him for scaring him like that.

"But Ace it's ok, I met this super nice man who helped me and he let me into his house and stuff" Luffy said, making Ace turn his attention to me.

"Sabo? Is that you"? Ace asked looking surprised and I nodded.

"It's nice to see you again Ace" I said with a big smile.

Suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug by Ace who thanked me over and over again for watching over his little brother before releasing me.

"Ah, it was nothing, a real pleasure"! I reassured him, trying to ignore the light feeling in my chest I got from being so close to Ace.

Ace smiled in return as he told Luffy to go into their shared house.

"Do you want to come in for a while"? He asked looking uncertain.

" _Do I want that"?_ I thought, I knew I should go home right away, but I would love to be with the man for a little while longer.

"Sure, why not" I said making Ace smile again. I sure loved to see him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"We don't have much, but i hope it's ok anyway" Ace said with a apologetic smile as he sat down a plate in front of me.

I looked down on the plate seeing rise and some sort of stew, I hadn't planned on eating here but Ace had insisted after Luffy had told him they hadn't been eating for the whole day together.

"It looks great, thank you Ace" I said with a smile.

This didn't look like anything I had eaten, but I was way to starving to care.

It tasted way better than I had first thought, the small amount of meat had helped flavor the stew together with veggies and salt. It was mouthwatering and I had soon eaten everything given.

"Says no to food but eats even more greedily than Luffy" Ace muttered making me laugh awkwardly rubbing the back of my head.

"Aaaaaceee I'm tired" Luffy whined making us look at him and Ace rolled his eyes.

"Luf, if you are tired then go to bed" Ace answered making Luffy pout.

"But I don't want you to leave when I am asleep" he mumbled looking sad, making Ace's eyes soften.

"Luffy, you know I would never leave without telling you first, and the hunt dosen't start until a couple of days, you know that."

Luffy now smiled one of his face splitting smiles and hugged Ace before running of to where I supposed the bedroom was.

"Maybe I should go" I said, feeling like I was intruding.

"It is ok if you want to stay, but I don't want you to get into trouble, I guess that your family dosen't know that you are here"? Ace said.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like it would be smart to tell them, most nobles dosen't really share my view on the world" I answered with a small frown.

"Come on then, I'll walk you to high town" Ace said standing up.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine on my own" I said, I didn't want to be a burden after all.

"It's fine, also I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I let you walk alone through gray terminal and edge town at night, the way you are dressed just screams for a robbery, or worse".

The last part was said so quietly that I probably wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did and what he was implying was sending shivers down my spine.

"Will Luffy be fine on his own"? I asked, a bit worried about leaving the 12 year old alone in the house after what Ace just had said.

"Yeah, don't worry. He knows not to leave the house alone at night time, and we have traps surrounding the house, and even if we hadn't, no one would be stupid enough to enter my house without permission". He said with a smirk.

Something about the way he said that made me think there was more danger to Ace than he let on by a first expression, but for some reason I didn't mind, it actually made me feel safe.

We walked in silence for a while, Ace seemed troubled about something and I patently waited for him to speak.

When we were almost at the edge of High town, he finally did.

"Hey, Sabo"? he asked a bit hesitant gaining my attention.

"Yes Ace"?

"Next hunt will probably be a though one, it's starting to get colder and that might affect the wild life, I'm fearing I'm going to be gone longer than I usually is" he started before stopping, thinking his words over.

"Well… I hate to ask, but would you mind checking on Lu? Just to see that he is eating something and dosen't get himself killed, he dosen't know how to use the stove and the woman who usually looks after him can't do it anymore… it's ok if you say no, it's just that he seems to like you and it's hard to find people you can trust around where I live…" He said.

I looked at him in surprise but he looked down at his feet, feeling bad and ashamed that he had just asked someone who owe him nothing for a favor.

"sure, I'd love to" I said before even thinking it over. Luffy was a good kid and it would be wrong on so many levels to leave a child alone like that. I actually felt honored that Ace had decided that he could trust me enough to ask.

"Really? Thank you so much" Ace said with a big grin that made my heart beat faster and I sputtered out that it wouldn't be a problem.

My parents would go away for 2 weeks leaving me alone at home anyway, they would go to the country side and didn't want me to ruin the family's reputation with my ideas on how everyone was equally worth. Not that I mind at all.

"When do you leave"? I asked.

"in 2 days, and if you are planning on going to grey terminal, I suggest that you wear something less.. fancy" he said, looking me over.

"Oi, there is nothing wrong with the way I dress". I said while pouting making him laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that what I mean earlier, I meant it. The way you dress screams money, something most of the people in grey terminal would do anything to get, I just don't want you to get hurt". He said, smiling making my heart skip a beat.

"I see your point, but I am a noble, Ace, I don't OWN anything non- fancy". I pointed out, making Ace look thoughtfull for a moment.

"I guess I could lend you some clothes, anyway, we're here" he said.

I looked forward, and we were indeed by the entrance to high town.

"oh" I said, a little disappointed, I had really wanted to spend more time with Ace.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Sabo, stay safe" Ace said, giving my cheek a peck shocking me.

"Wha.." I started, but Ace had already disappeared into the dark of the night.

I sighed deeply before walking into high town with the biggest smile I had had in years.

-.-.-.-

Today was the day of Ace's departure.

It was still dark as I made my way out of high town, knowing the hunters would leave at dawn I had left my house extra early.

I wasn't supposed to come today, but I kind of wanted to see Ace off for the hunt, and I couldn't just leave Luffy all alone, right?

I was dressed as plainly I could in dark blue pants and a white dress shirt under my favorite black jacket.

I even left my top hat at home, although I started to regret it as the wind blew my hair around.

I shivered in the cold and walked faster, wanting to get to my destination as soon as possible, and as the first signs of sunlight started to show I saw a familiar form a few meters in front of me.

"OI, ACE" I called out, waving as the man looked over to where I was standing.

He looked shocked at first but soon smiled and returned the wave.

"Sabo, what are you doing here so early you wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow "? he asked as he hugged me when I got closer.

"I didn't want to leave Luffy alone" I said with a smile as I returned the hug, enjoying his warmth.

"Sabo, it's the break of dawn, you must have left while it was dark, what did I say about that"? Ace asked with a frown.

I felt a blush starting to grow on my face and looked away, whistling as Ace glared at me.

Luckily we were interrupted by a very excited Luffy who came running out from their house tackling me to the ground.

"SABO" he shouted, hugging me.

"Hi Luffy" I laughed lying on the ground with the boy on top of me.

"Luffy what did I say about tackling people like that, Sabo's going to get cold like that" Ace schooled the boy.

"AAH sorry Sabo" Luffy shouted jumping of me so I could stand up.

"it's alright Luffy" I laughed, brushing the snow of my clothes.

"Well, I'm happy you get along so well, but I have to leave now" Ace said looking at us with amusement.

"AH! I'm going to miss you Ace" Luffy said hugging his brother tightly making my heart melt.

"I'm going to miss you too Lu" Ace said hugging back.

I watched for a couple of seconds until they let go and Ace turned towards me.

"Take care of my brother for me Saberry, and stay safe" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me once again and I blushed at the nickname.

" I promise Ace, and stay safe as well" I whispered back before we both let go and I watched as Ace walked towards the woods for the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Shit, this is NOT good"!_ I thought as i ran around Grey terminal looking for Luffy.

I had been watching him for a couple of days now, and everytimeI turned away he disappeared on me.

I had been looking for a good hour now and was really starting to panic, Ace would never forgive me if Luffy got hurt!

"LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU" I yelled earning a few looks from the people around me but I ignored them. Most of them was staring anyway because of my unusually clean and nice clothes.

"Damn it how could I be so stupid" I yelled dragging my finger through my hair.

"Don't worry boy, you're a noble it's in your blood" someone to my right yelled back

I ignored him and continued to half walk, half run looking for the kid.

"OI don't ignore me you damn brat" the same man yelled and I turned around as I ran and yelled a quick answer.

"SORRY, I HAVE TO FIND LU" and then I continued to run.

After a while I had to stop to catch my breath, I was really worried now, he was only a child and Ace's words was still fresh in my mind.

I looked up as I heard people arguing and I ran towards the place it came from.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I tried to take in the scene before me.

There was one man and a woman, and in the man's hand was a struggling Luffy trying to get free.

"Let go off me you stupid jerk face, just you wait when Ace or Sabo gets here they are going to kick your asses super hard!" Luffy yelled snapping me out of my shock.

"OI" I called out getting the pairs attention along with Luffy's.

"What the hell do you want" the man grumbled.

"Him. Let him go" I said and pointed towards Luffy.

"SAAABOOO HELP HE WONT PUT ME DOWN" Luffy yelled on the top of his lungs.

"So, you're Sabo huh? The guy who's supposed to kick my ass"? the man said with a sneer.

"No not really no, ass kicking isn't my thing really but Ace on the other hand would gladly kick your asses across the entire Island for taking his brother". I said calmly, watching in amusement as the words sunk in. If I had gotten any first impression from Ace at all, it was that he is not one to be fucked with. Touch those he cares about and you are in for a world of hurt, and I didn't doubt that he had delivered that message personally to everyone who seemed to need the information.

"Ace…huh"? the man mumbled as a sweat broke out on his forehead, as he looked Luffy over.

"That's RIGHT! Ace is my big brother" Luffy exclaimed proudly.

The man now looked close to panic as he realized that the one you didn't want to mess with ever would more than gladly kick his ass if this ever came out.

"Here you take the kid" he mumbled and threw Luffy In my direction, and I had to throw myself at the ground to catch him before he fell to the ground, he then turned on his heel and ran with the woman close behind.

"DON'T THINK I'LL FORGETT THIS, I KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE, JUST YOU WAIT" he screamed over his shoulder, something I just rolled my eyes at.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

I turned my gaze at the boy in my arms, setting him down in the ground.

"Are you okay Luf"? I asked with a frown, worried that the boy was hurt.

"i.. I wasn't scared at all" he mumbled with a shaking voice. It was clearly a lie and I shook my head with a sigh.

"It's ok to be scared Lu" I said.

"b.. but Ace don't like crybabies"

"you're his brother, I'm more than sure that he'd like you even if you cried Lu" I said with a small smile.

Luffy didn't answer but instead reached his arms out motioning for me to carry him.

I picked him up and balanced him on my hip as we started to make our way back home.

"Let's go back Lu" I said to which he nodded.

To find our way back was a lot harder than I thought, and it didn't take long for us to realize that we were lost.

"Sabo, where are we"? Luffy asked looking around.

"I don't know Luffy, don't you live here"? I asked, a little irritated, it was starting to get dark outside and I was sure that Luffy was hungry by now.

"Yeah but I have never been in this part before".. he answered making me groan.

Suddenly Luffy grabbed my hand and started dragging me behind, telling me to hurry.

There was something panicking over the way Luffy moved and talked, it confused me but I decided not to argue. The short time I had known Luffy I had learned that he was a boy who smiled through almost anything, and if he reacted like this it had to be serious.

"Get down" he suddenly said and pushed me behind a large heap of trash.

I yelped in surprise and Luffy hushed at me to be quiet.

I was still confused but obeyed anyway, and turned so I could look at whatever had Luffy so worried.

3 men were walking on the road we had just been on, talking about something that made my blood freeze.

"That blond noble kid thinks he can jus come here and act like he owns it" a brown haired man said.

" _..is he talking about me"?_ I thought with a frown.

"Yeah, I've seen him, hangs out with that black haired brat right"?

"Yeah, Ace's kid I think" the first man said.

" _They ARE talking about me… but why"_ I thought as they talked.

I turned my attention back at the three as the only one I hadn't heard speak yet started to talk.

"Just wait until I can get my hands on him, he'll regret coming here, hell he'll regret ever being BORN, I'll make him scream so loud even the hunters deep In the woods will hear him" he growled.

The other men laughed but I was in shock, my eyes widened at his words and I could HEAR my heart beat faster as fear erupted my body.

This men wanted to hurt me, like.. REALLY hurt me.

I sat frozen in place even after the men had left and Luffy tugged at my dress shirt.

"Come on Sabo, I think I know where we are".

I nodded and slowly got up from my crunched down position.

Embarrassing enough it only took us 15 minutes to get home from where we were, and as soon as we got inside the door I went to the kitchen to cook something for Luffy.

It felt good to have something else to focus on than the fact that there were people here that wanted to hurt me, and being inside the house with Ace's traps surrounding it made me feel a lot safer.

I was so into my cocking that I didn't notice Luffy until he started talking.

"We won't let them touch you" he said.

"w- what"? i asked, staring shocked at Luffy.

"Me and Ace won't let those jerks hurt you Sabo, Ace would never let them touch you". He said.

I nodded slowly before turning back to the cocking.

" _this is a mess, isn't it"_ I thought.


End file.
